marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
AKA Camera Friendly
AKA Camera Friendly is the eighth episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis When Sallinger posts a video teasing his next crime, Jessica responds with her own media play. Jeri demands that Malcolm identify the masked woman. Plot Jessica Jones got a call from Eddy Costa, who informed her that the Wappinger Falls medical examiner found hair on Nathan Silva’s body. However, Costa couldn’t get the evidence as they wouldn’t give him the body because Trish Walker made it into the Bulletin and the precinct was in chaos. Costa’s captain wanted her for questioning. He was pulling cops off of other cases to find her. The connection between Walker and the case was that Costa was losing his credibility for his connection to Jones, which he needed to gain jurisdiction over the body. Costa wanted Jones to convince the vigilant to come in and answer some questions. Or to better yet, stop altogether. Jones restated her claim of not knowing the masked vigilante, but said she would look into it. After Walker failed to answer her calls, Jones stopped by the studio to talk to her in person. Jones showed Dorothy the photo from the Bulletin of Walker in her disguise, on the bridge. Dorothy was more concerned with Walker’s wardrobe, suggesting cats as a theme for her new costume. Dorothy was upset that Walker went down this path without her. Both she and Jones could use her support, Dorothy believed. Jones then got a video message from Gregory Sallinger from a cafe, where he stated that by 7:00 pm, a life would end because of Jones and everyone would see that she was a fraud. While Sallinger was supposed to be under police surveillance, he must’ve slipped them. Jones made Walker aware of this. The camera from the video was focused on a table, where two men and a woman sat. Given that all his past victims were male, Walker concluded that his next victim must be one of the two men at the table. The video then seemed to erase itself. Dorothy explained that it was an Instayap video, which only allowed two viewings. She tried to prevent Walker from helping Jones stop Sallinger, but that didn't work. Walker returned to her show and brought Dorothy on stage of Style by Trish, using her mother as a stand-in so that she could accompany Jones. Jones planned to go to Sallinger’s apartment to confirm he was gone while Walker would head over to Hudson Street Market, to see if she could find out where Sallinger shot the video. Jones told Walker to go as herself as the front-page photo of Walker caused a shitstorm and NYPD wanted her for questioning. Costa and his husband Russell video chatted with with their adopted child. However, Costa kept getting calls from Jones, which upset Russell. Jones sent a message that Sallinger was going to kill someone. Costa stopped the meeting and after reassuring Russell that it wouldn’t always be like this, called Jones and told her to stay away from Sallinger. Jones informed Costa of the video Sallinger sent. Costa doubted Sallinger could do anything of the sort as he had just checked with surveillance 20 minutes ago. Costa asked for the video, but it had been erased. With or without Costa, Jones was headed over to Sallinger’s. However, with Costa made them both look better. Ducasse was called into Hogarth’s office, where she and Zaya played the footage of his encounter with the masked vigilante. However, it seemed as if the footage had been edited and instead of an altercation between Ducasse and Walker, followed by the two peacefully parting ways, Ducasse entered his office and walked right back out. They believed this woman to be partnered with Jones. Hogarth thought she was being targeted by the two, and so she wanted the second vigilante unmasked, no matter the cost. Walker arrived at the cafe in which Sallinger’s video was taken. She asked the employee who she saw in the video about the two men and dark-haired woman that had sat at the table that morning. She claimed that she was trying to get one of the guys’ number. The waiter assumed she was joking as he recognized her as Patsy. Walker insisted this wasn’t a joke and that she needed the guys name. However, they paid in cash, leaving no trail to follow. Costa pulled up as Jones reached Sallinger’s apartment. He warned her to walk away as Sallinger hadn’t gone anywhere, but Jones doubted that. Jones and Costa knocked on the door to find out that Sallinger was gone. He hired Joby, who informed them that he answered a job posting. $200 to sit and watch tv on Sallinger’s couch. Jones revealed to Costa that this was the result of her rubbing in his face that she found out about Nathan Silva. Jones told Costa to leave while she stayed behind to force Sallinger to communicate with her. Jones then sent Sallinger a video of her in his apartment, mocking him and destroying his trophies and degrees. Zaya demanded to know why she should’ve protected Ducasse when he’d been lying to her. Zaya admitted to editing the footage. But if Hogarth found out, they’d both be terminated. Ducasse defended to vigilante, claiming that she wasn't the villain that she was being made out to be. Ducasse knew the vigilante’s identity, but wouldn’t reveal it. Zaya’s dad was in the CIA and he always kept secrets. She knew the feeling all too well. Zaya worried that Ducasse would disappear into his job. The vigilante was trying to stop a killer, Ducasse explained. Zaya continued to question just how well Ducasse knew the woman and she wondered if the vigilante’s mission was more important than their relationship. Jones and Walker told Gillian to pull up a satellite view of Hudson Street Market. Jones got a response video from Sallinger of him following one of the guys from the cafe. He called Jones a fraud and claimed by 7:00 that night, everyone would know it. Knowing that the video would disappear after playing it a second time, Jones recorded the video with another phone. While he may have still been in Manhattan, Walker and Jones didn’t see either of the men from Hudson Market. However, Jones noticed the women who was from the first video. He was changing his MO to a proxy for Jones. Jones called Dorothy over as she wished to have an interview. Walker narrowed the location from the second video to a couple streets in Tribeca. Jones recalled what Sallinger said to her, that her "hero charade will end where it began." However, that was nowhere near Tribeca. There were also no cobblestone streets near Jones’ childhood home, the Jersey Turnpike or the old IGH building. Before heading out to begin the interview, Dorothy briefly coached Jones. Jones’ live interview with Thembi Wallace started. Walker watched on her laptop from the bedroom. Jones insisted that she wasn’t a super hero, even if she had squared off with super powered people like Kilgrave and the female serial murderer last year. And now, she was after Sallinger, regardless of powers. Jones revealed that she only agreed to hold the interview to spread the word of Sallinger hunting a woman. The same killer who chopped up seven victims. Jones showed a screenshot of the woman from the video to warn her. She then showed Sallinger’s photo. Wallace accused Jones of provoking the killer, along with teaming up with the masked vigilante, who was wanted for questioning. Jones replied in typical fashion, causing Dorothy to cut the interview short. She and Jones then returned to the bedroom with Walker, where Dorothy assured them that the interview was a success as they would be playing that clip all day long, on every platform. While it scared her, Dorothy admitted Jones and Walker were making the city safer. However, Dorothy also wanted to monetize it, starting with action figures and video games. She also offered to draw up new costume ideas for Walker. Costa called Jones as her interview caused every brunette in the city to pour into the station. His captain was upset and he pulled Costa’s BOLO on Sallinger. However, they did get a call about Sallinger, who was seen shouting at his cellphone at the florist in Tribeca. Jones and Walker hit the streets of Tribeca, showing around the photo of the mystery woman. By night fall, they had no leads. With 7:00 approaching, they grew more and more concerned. Jones noticed a GT Agrochemical building. Her family crashed into their delivery truck, which began Jones "hero charade." Jones and Walker rushed towards the building as this must’ve been where Sallinger was leading them. Meanwhile, Sallinger, put on his ski mask and prepared to make his move. Jones and Walker entered the building and asked the man at the front desk if he had seen the woman in the photo. He thought he recognized her, mentioning the name Mona Lee. Pavel led them into the garage, where they were attacked by three guards, who Jones and Walker disposed of rather quickly. When the guards recognized them, Jones and Walker decided to let them go. They heard a clattering sound in the distance. They followed it to Mona Lee, who revealed that it was indeed her in the photo. They told Lee that there was a serial killer after her and that they were there to protect her. In returning to his apartment, Sallinger was questioned by two officers, who demanded to know where he had been. He decided not to answer, but rather threaten to hold a press conference on police harassment. Sallinger entered his apartment to find it destroyed. He opened the top to his ant farm and grabbed a handful of dirt and worms. Back at the GT Agrochemical building, Costa had arrived. He believed that Sallinger was messing with Jones as he was never at GT Agrochemical. Fortunately, the Wappinger Falls body was finally in their lab. Costa suddenly questioned if Jones had anything outside the job, to which she gave a sarcastic reply. He’d let her know when the arrest warrant came in, but until then, she needed to keep her head down. Just outside the building, paparazzi and news reporters awaited Jones. She was bombarded with questions. Walker watched from the roof up above as Jones was surrounded. Hoping to take some of the attention away from Jones, Walker jumped down into the crowd. With police approaching, Jones grabbed Walker and jumped onto the nearby roof. This was all captured on footage, as Hogarth watched from her office, on her laptop. Zaya informed Hogarth that she hadn’t been able to get a hold of Sallinger all day. They needed a statement. Hogarth got a call from Sid Franken from the Bulletin, who wanted a comment from Sallinger. Hogarth told Franken that Jones was associating with the masked woman who assaulted her client. No one, powered or otherwise, should be above the law. Hence, Hogarth & Associates were making it their business to stop them. Franken then asked for a comment on Peter Lyonne’s suicide, but Hogarth declined. Lastly, she stated that her firm had never and would never support the illegal activity of powered vigilantes. If Jones knew the identity of the masked woman, then Hogarth would be coming from her. Hogarth had officially declared war on supers. As they pulled up outside Jones’ apartment, she thanked Walker for coming down to help her even though she risked getting caught. Jones still couldn’t let go of Sallinger. Everything he did had a purpose. She suspected that he simply wanted to draw out the masked vigilante. While he didn’t know who she was, he knew who Jones’ sister was. Jones entered her apartment and rewatched the video Sallinger sent her. There was a knock at the door. It was Ducasse. He revealed to Jones that he’d known of Walker’s powers for some time now. While he was initially concerned, now that she and Jones were a team, he was less worried. He thought they’d keep each other in check. Ducasse informed Jones of how Hogarth assigned him to unmask Walker, which he had no intentions of doing. Jones shared with Ducasse how she didn’t think Lee was his actual target. Sallinger said something about Jones’ hero charade ending where it began. Jones got her powers in the accident that killed her family. Walker was the only family she had left. Jones then came to a realization. Walker arrived at her mother’s home to find the door open and her mother bleeding and tied to a chair. Walker screamed for help as she untied her mother only to find that she was dead. The phone rang. It was Jones calling to warn Dorothy. Walker answered and told Jones that her mother was dead. Jones and Ducasse then headed over to Dorothy’s, calling the cops as they left. Walker demanded that Sallinger pay. Knowing that she intended to go after Sallinger, Jones ran over to his apartment, where she found two officers wounded just outside the building. Jones climbed up the fire escape and entered the apartment, where she found Walker attacking a beaten and bloody Sallinger. Walker, with a knife in hand, was moments away from slicing Sallinger’s throat. Jones, hoping to stop her from making this mistake, rushed her. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Jeremy Bobb as Gregory Sallinger *Tiffany Mack as Zaya Okonjo *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Aneesh Sheth as Gillian *Jessica Frances Dukes as Grace *Rachel McKeon as Char *Tijuana Ricks as Thembi Wallace *Paco Lozano as Russell Costa *Scott Stangland as Joby *Ellen Mah as Mona Lee *Shehzad as Pavel *Kevin Bryant Rose as A.D. *Bethany Caputo as Camerawoman *Joseph Haro as Waiter *Denise Pillott as Uniformed Officer *Andrea Patterson as Security Guard #1 *Paul Douglas Anderson as Security Guard #2 *Grayson Berry as Reporter #1 *Ashley Bellman as Reporter #2 *Jacob Wheeler as Staring Passerby #1 *Jacqueline B. Arnold as Staring Passerby #2 *Ashley Couture as Brunette (uncredited) *Frank Fernandez as Pedestrian (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office **15th Precinct Police Station **ARN Broadcasting Center **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **Hudson Street Market **Gregory Sallinger's Apartment **GT Agrochemical Office **Dorothy Walker's Apartment **Industrial Garments & Handling Facility (mentioned) *Wappingers Falls, New York (mentioned) *Burundi (mentioned) *Jones Residence (mentioned) Events *Skirmish at the GT Agrochemical Office *Assassination of Dorothy Walker *Attack on Gregory Sallinger Items *''Style by Trish'' *''It's Patsy'' (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Creatures * *Cats (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *New York City Police Department *ARN *WJBP-TV *GT Agrochemical *WNEX New York *''New York Bulletin'' *WZVR News *WZKC *CIA (mentioned) *IGH (mentioned) Mentioned *Nathan Silva *Strieber *Zaya Okonjo's Father *Kilgrave *Alisa Jones *Sharon *Sid Franken *Peter Lyonne *'' '' * *'' '' Music To be added References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes